An electro-photographic type image-forming apparatus is well-known in the art. The apparatus is provided with a process cartridge accommodating toner and having a photosensitive drum and a developing sleeve.
One of such image-forming apparatuses includes a main body provided with a cartridge door that is adapted to be opened for replacement of a process cartridge with a new cartridge or for maintenance to the process cartridge at the time of sheet jamming. During such replacement or maintenance, the process cartridge can be temporarily placed a cartridge-door guide provided in the cartridge door.